<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missing Time by threewalls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881753">Missing Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls'>threewalls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Final Fantasy XV Comrades, Gen, What is time, World of Ruin (Final Fantasy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They never make the choice to split up. It just happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Missing Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because notaverse and I keep talking about how to make chocobros suffer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They started working jobs separately because Holly asked. They didn't have a reason to pull rank. Not anymore.</p>
<p>Just until more hunters make it to Lestallum. </p>
<p>Just until they've trained more glaives.</p>
<p>They said to keep in touch-- but cell signal was a stretch goal after light and food. They'd plan to meet up the next time they're all in the same place-- but it's hard to make appointments when tomorrow's always the same impossible distance from today.</p>
<p>Ignis and Gladio are so vivid in Prompto's memories. But, somehow, the last photo he took with them is from years ago.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>